


Just a trick of light

by Ellelalie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, caitlyn trevelyan freezes her butt off, i couldn't not write a fic for it, one of my favourite scenes in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escape from haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a trick of light

She shivers. She knows it has probably only been hours but she can’t remember how it feels to be warm, her head feels heavy and stuffed full of cotton. She needs to keep moving. The light keeps her moving but it feels like a mirage to her, she doesn’t know if she’ll catch them.

She suddenly falls to her knees. Her knees buckled and she can’t get them moving again, she knows she should get up. Her mind screams for her to get up, to keep moving but her limbs to do not obey. They won’t move. She lets out a stuttering breath and tries to clear her mind, tries to think.

_Cold. Move. Cold._

“Here! I found her!” A familiar voice calls, jolting her out of her thoughts but she cannot will anything to even move an inch. The light nears and she sluggishly tries to open her eyes but to no avail. Something nears her and there’s a thud and a few seconds pass before something warm touches her face and she forces her eyes open. Cullen. His eyes are filled with worry.

“You’re alive, _thank the Maker_.” He gasps, pulling her forward with his warm hands, burying her frozen nose in his neck and enveloping her in his warmth with his fur and his cloak.

“You're _alive_. I was so sure I’d left you for death. I was- it matters not, all that matters is that you live.” She shivers and he rubs his hands up and down her arms before picking her up.

“I have her!” He yells and immediately starts moving. He moves his head towards her ear and says, “It’s alright, you’re gonna be okay, you’re safe now.”

She tries to talk but all she achieves is shivering. He covers her with his cloak and rubs her arms to warm her. He tries to ignore how the wind howls and the snow picks up, tries to ignore the signs. A storm is coming and they won’t make it if they’re caught out here.

“You there, run ahead and gather the healers, she has a head injury and she is freezing.” He orders suddenly and she jerks awake from the haze she fell into.

“Yes sir.” At some point she regain the use of her fingers and her hand so she grabs a handful of his fur mantel. “We’re almost there,” He mumbles, the wind has picked up considerably and the icy wind cuts through them like butter.

He jogs another few steps and suddenly the wind cuts off mid-howl and Cullen lets out a sigh of relief.

“We’re here, we’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my older stuff onto AO3 finally then i can move on to the new things :)


End file.
